A Vacation of a Lifetime
by The Angel144
Summary: I fixed the broken chapters, and added some more. PLOT: Helga, Arnold, Phoebe, and Gerald go on a cruise to Paris, France. Along the way they meet new friends, and has tons of fun along the way. (Through all the ups and downs.)
1. And The Winner Is......

**A Vacation of a Lifetime** **** **By: The Angel144**

****

**Chapter 1**

And The WInner Is...

  
  
Helga G. Pataki walked into Mr. Simmons fourth grade class room one week before spring break. She was feeling unusually cheerful today. She felt something great was going to happen. Then a pop quiz was called to order.  
"Class!" The teacher Mr. Simmons announced, "I have a very important announcment to make! Were are going to write a one page essay on 'The life cycle of sponges!' I hope everyone does a great job because it will be turned into the office and a prize will be given out!"  
"Probably some cheap certificate." Helga whispered to her friend Phoebe Hyerdol. She heard someone hush her from behind. Helga turned around. It was Arnold. A blonde football headed boy who was wise beyond his years.   
"Quiet Helga," Arnold began, "Why don't we listen to what the prize is before we judge. ok?" Arnold gave Helga a smile, but Helga just scowled. She turned back around and stared up at the ceiling in disgust. What nobody knew about Helga, was that she secretly loved Arnold. She just spent all of her time "hating" him so no one would know the diffrence. Which really wasn't a good idea, if she wanted a future with him.   
"Heres the papers, and lets get started!" Mr. Simmons started to hand out papers. Helga took out her trusty purple pen and started to write about "The life cycle of an underwater sponge."   
"gee, could it get any more fun?" Helga mumbled. And started to write away.   
  


* * *

  
**The Next Week **  
  
Everyone was called to the schools auditorium next monday morning. Principal Wartz stood up in front of the entire student body and started to talk announcments, rearrangements and the rules of the cafeteria. Finally they got to the part where they had came for.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to make an important announcement! Last week, we had the whole school write an essay 'the life cycle of an underwater sponge.' I would like to announce the winner of the contest and give them there prize. This winner came from the fourth grade class."  
Everyone groaned except for the fourth graders.  
"This winner is a girl. Shes very talented. Mr. Simmons has told me it moved him to tears when he heard this."  
"Gee, this dim bulb must be a real throw pillow to have the ol' Simmons in tears!" Helga smirked to Phoebe who just looked at the stage.   
"The winner, I am proud to announce, is Helga G. Pataki! Congrats' Helga!" Principal Wartz announced.   
Helga looked surprised. She walked up to the front of the auditorium to recive her prize. Helga got up to Principal Wartz and he handed him an envelope.   
"Whats this? Money?" Helga said flipping the envelope in her hands.   
"Better," Mr. Simmons said from the other side of Principal Wartz. "Its 5 tickets for a Paris cruse, for FREE!"   
Helga looked at the audiance and to the teachers as if she were a scared sick deer caught in head lights.   
"f-f-f-f-five? Tickets? What am I going to do with all of them?!" Helga stumbled as she tried to find the right words.   
"Well, you invite an adult, of course. Then you can invite three other friends." Mr. SImmons said.   
Helga thought for a moment, then a remarkable, unbleavable plan started to brew inside that wise little brain of hers. She smiled sweetly at the 2 teachers.   
"Thank you, Mr. Simmons. Thank you Principal Wartz. I will use these wisely." Helga smiled an all to innocent smile and walked off stage.   
"Ok, before the bell rings and everyone leaves for spring break, I would like to announce the lunch rules!" Principal Wartz could be heard on stage from Helgas position.   
"hum hum hum. Now lets see who am I going to invite? Humm? hehehe. Lets see, well, Phoebe of course. And Maybe Gerald, he hasnt been very, uh, stupid lately. And Mariam, because she'll leave us alone the whole trip. Humm, that leaves one ticket. Who should I give this last, single, soitary ticket to? HA! No contest! Arnold of course! Oh Arnold! A one week vacation on a cruse ship! THEN to Paris france! The most romantic place on Earth!!! *SIGH* the most perfect place to confess, dare I say it? my love for you, my preciuos Arnold. Now all I gotta do is run into him and give him and Geraldo a ticket. But how do I do that without beong too suspicious? Lets see, I know! hehe. This is going to be sswwweet! hehehe....."  
Helga gets on the bus just in time to snag a seat behind Gerald and Arnold and one next to Phoebe.   
"Hey Phoebes hows it goin'?" Helga said casually, as if nothing is happening.   
"I'm fine Helga." Phoebe said back.   
"Oh, before I forget, heres a ticket for you Phoebe. Be at my place at 5:00am sunday morning to leave for the airport. It's going to be a hit!" Helga handed Phoebe a purple ticket and stufed the rest in her pocket.   
Gerald and Arnold over heard and trned around.   
"What are you going to to with the rest of the tickets, Helga?" Gerald said.   
"I'm not sure, Geraldo. No one else seems to want to go." Helga said casually, but the trained eye could tell you she was acting.   
"Well, could we have them, Helga?" Arnold said.   
"What!? Give MY cruise tickets to you plebes? HA! But what the hey, I'm in a good mood today. I guess I can let you off with just this one little thing. But don't say I never did you any favors, Bucko!" Helga said passing out tickets leaving only two left.   
"One for me and one for Mariam. perfect." Helga said.   
"Wow! Thanks Helga. I didn't think you would actually GIVE them to us!" Arnold said a little surprised about the whole thing.  
"Yeah, well, Arnold, you might not be so bad to be around."   
Arnold looked up and Helga bit her tounge.   
"I mean, you know, your not THAT horrible. or dumb. or..."  
"I get the point Helga. Thanks, though!" Arnold said smiling.

"Quit smiling at me, football head! I said you were nice. I never said that you could get all mushy on me or anything!" Helga walked off the bus at her stop a second later. She made sure no one was looking and nearly had a heart attack and fainted to the ground.  
Arnold and Gerald were still turned around facing Phoebe.   
Gerald turned to Arnold and said "Thats one weird girl, Arnold. One weird girl!"  
  
  
*To Be Continued........* 


	2. Bon Voyage

**A Vacation of a Life Time**   
_The Angel144_

Chapter 2- Bon Voyage!

"Come ON Mariam! Paris! Cruise! The vacation of a life time! Plus you get   
to do whatever you want and we'll stay out of your way!" Helga tried to tell   
her half asleep mother the excitement she had that day.   
"But Helga, why would you want to go to Paris? I mean all the french and   
the toast and the happy people..." Mariam said.   
"MOM! Come ON!!!!!!!! This is going to be the best vacation EVER! And it's   
free!" Helga said desprately.   
"Free? Ok Helga, I guess I could go. "   
"YES!" Helga jumped up and ran out of the room. "Look out Arnold, here I   
come!!"   
Meanwhile...   
"And you see, Grandpa, Helga has invited me, Phoebe and Gerald to go on this   
7 day cruise to Paris. Should I go?" Arnold asked his grandpa at the ketchin   
table.   
"Is Helga the ugly girl with the one eyebrow?   
Arnold nodded.   
"Well why the heck not? I'm sure she invited you for a reason! No one just   
up and invites the people they don't like because there in a good mood!"   
Grandpa said accidently throwing milk all over Arnold as he spoke.   
"Your right, Grandpa. I should go! I'll see you later! I gotta go pack!"   
Arnold rushed off, ignoring the milk stains.   
Grandpa finished up the rest of the milk and smiled at Arnold. "Hehe, I'm   
such a willey old koot!"   
Sunday Morning. 5:00 am   
The streets were dark and not well lighted. It was cold and the fog was   
light. You could smell the fresh fish comming in from over the dock. Cars   
rarely drove by. No buses. Bright headlights filled the streets and stopped   
at Helgas house. Arnold and Gerald stepped out of a green and brown packard.   
Gerald was wearing a green palm tree shirt and Arnold was wearing light red   
palm tree shirt. Gerald wore sun glasses, despite the dark atmosphere. They   
carried there suit cases up to the door and was invited in by Mariam. They   
saw Helga and Phoebe at the ketchin table eating breakfast. Phobe smiled at   
Gerald, and Gerald returned the gesture. Phoebe was wearing a blue palm tree   
shirt and Helga was wearing a Pink palm tree dress. Knowing Helga, anything   
she wore was pink and a dress.   
"So, when do we leave for the airport?" Arnold said setting down his suit   
case and taking a seat next to Helga.   
"In a few minutes," Phoebe said.   
"This is going to be great! I can smell the sea food now!" Gerald sat back   
and folded his arms behind his head.   
"Come on kids," said Mariam from behind. "Were going to be late to the   
airport!"   
Everyone got up and started to walk to the door. Helga locked the door and   
started her way towards Arnold. She got in the car and sat up front. Phoebe   
sat beside Gerald who sat beside Arnold.   
"Hey Helga," Arnold said.   
"What is it football head!" Helga snapped.   
"I was wondering if your mom got her lincense back yet." Arnold looked at   
Helga as if his whole life depended on that anwser.   
"Well, actually, Arnoldo, she hasnt." Helga simply responded as if it wasnt   
a big deal. Arnolds face fell and sat back. He made sure his seatbelt was   
secure extra tight. The car started up and within two seconds they were   
hitting freeway speed. They were off to a cruise for five, along with the   
grand finale of going to the city of lights.   
"This" Helga thought, "Is going to be the BEST vacation ever." They drove   
past a sign that read "Tri-city airport five miles ahead," and into the city   
set sunrise.   


Continued….   
  



	3. The USS Turtle Dove

**A Vacation of a Lifetime**   
_The Angel144_   


Chapter 3-The USS Turtle Dove

  


HOOOOOOOOOONNNKKK! HOOOOOOOONNNKKK!   
"Hurry up, Mariam! The ships about to leave!" Helga ran through the crowded   
port pushing anyone who got in her way. Arnold ran closly behind her,   
followed by Gerald, Phoebe and Mariam.   
"WAIT!! WAIT!!! We have a ticket!! We HAVE a TICKET!!!" Arnold yelled to the   
gate keeper. He stopped in front of them. They all showed there tickets and   
ran onto the ship. There cabin was in the Lido deck. Ninth deck, with the   
swimming pools, dances, and the night life. They all had to go into the same   
cabin. But Helga didn't mind. Not that she showed that, or anything. Helga   
shoved her stuff on the bunk above Phoebes. Arnold placed his stuff on the   
bunk above Geralds. And Mariam just sat down in her seat.   
"Lets all go get into our bathing suits! I can't wait untill we launch!"   
Phoebe said.   
They all ran to the bathroom. Phoebe and Helga got dressed in the bathroom.   
While Gerald and Arnold got dressed in the main room. Mariam had already   
left. She went to go get a smoothie. Helga started to walk out when Phoebe   
stopped her.   
"Helga, they are still getting dressed out there." Phoebe said.   
"Yeah right! I doubt it. I'm going to go to the pool!" Helga opened the door   
and peeked out. All of a sudden there were screams and Helga looked towards   
Arnold. She quickly slammed the door and turned her back to it. When Phoebe   
wasn't looking she stole a peek back out. She sighed.   
"I guess they are still getting dressed. We'll have to wait awile." Phoebe   
rolled her eyes.   
"Alright! You can come out now!" Geralds voice carried through the door.   
Helga and Phoebe walked out.   
"come on! I want to be the first in!" Gerald said and ran out the dor.   
Phoebe following.   
"Sorry about barging out like that, Arnold." Helga said scratching the back   
of her neck.   
"Thats ok, I doubt you saw anything." Arnold said. Helga started to walk out   
the door when she turned around.   
"Oh and by the way, Arnoldo," Helga remarked, "Nice underwear! Where did you   
get them anyway!?" Helga ran out the door leaving Arnold with his mouth   
hanging wide open.   


**_at the pool..._**   


"Whoopee!!!" Gerald ran and jumped straight into the pool. It was an outdoor   
pool. The sun was shining and everyone was standing on a deck above them   
watching the port. They havent left yet. He surfaced making a funny face. He   
kept on spitting out water and saying "gross."   
"Whats the matter, Gerald?" Phoebe said.   
"The water..."   
Phoebe bent down to look at it.   
"It's salt water, Gerald. They refil the water like this everyday. It's   
cheeper." Phoebe said.   
Gerald ducked into the water. Phoebe lost view of him.   
"Gerald? Gerald? This isnt funny. Where are yo-"   
Suddenly Gerald surfaced and draged Phoebe into the water.   
"I want to show you something! This is SO cool!" Gerald led Phoebe to a   
wall. But it wasnt an ordanary wall. It was some kind of illustion. As they   
walked toward it, they discovered you could go behind it. They went behind   
it and saw that there were concrete seats. It was a bar! They sat on the   
seats hiding from Helga and Arnold. Who were now comming.   
"I thought Gerald said they were going to be in THIS pool!"   
"It could be in the other one, on the other side of the ship, football   
head!"   
"No, he said the closest pool. This IS the closest!"   
"Anyway, they will come in time."   
"What was that?"   
"What was what, hair boy!?"   
"There was a dark figure in the water. But it's gone now."   
"Your so stupid."   
They both ran and jumped into the water. They suddenly realised it was   
salty. They found out the secret bar behind the wall.   
"Gerald! There you went!" Arnold sat on one of the seats.   
"What do you guys want to do now?" Gerald looked at everyone.   
Suddenly the boat started to move. They were sucked out of there seats and   
into the main pool.   
"What the heck!?" Helga exclaimed.   
"The current! The boats moving! Lets go say good bye!" Arnold raced out of   
the pool before anyone else and ran up the steps to where everyone was.   
Helga shrugged and followed him. Eventually Phoebe and Gerald ran up. The   
port was moving behind them. It was weird. One way they moved, they doubled   
the speed. The other way, they stayed in the same spot. It was time to get   
used to some stuff! They all waved and said good bye.   
"Good bye! See you all in a week!" Arnold yelled.   
"See ya! Later! bye!" Gerald yelled.   
"Ouiva! Good bye! Adios!" Phoebe yelled.   
"See you later, suckers! I'm going to have the best time of my life and you   
arent! HAHAHA!!" Helga yelled.   
Everyone looked at her.   
"What!?" Helga gave the blank expression.   


**_The dining room_**

The port was well out of site, and they were sailing on the Atlantic. Not   
the most prettiest ocean in the world, but it was an ocean. The sun was   
setting and everyone had to report to there dining assignments.   
"This place is too cool!" Helga exclaimed. "Glass elevators! Gold, blue,   
purplr lights! Everything shinned to a polish! Soft luxurious carpets! I've   
died and gone to heaven." She grabbed Arnolds hand. Arnold looked at Helga   
for a moment, and Helga realised what she did.   
"Don't touch me!" Helga yelled. And jerked her hands away.   
They were dressed in fancy outfits. Like what they wore in dinner for four.   
found there way into the fancy dining room and sat at there assigned seats.   
Just when they were getting used to there spots, another group came to join   
them. It was small. There was one boy, with glasses and hair like Keono   
Reves. Only blonde. Then there was a girl that had black shinning hair, and   
looked like her race was chinese, or jappanese, or both. Arnold just stared   
at her. Helga tried to control herself. I'm not going to pound Arnold! I'm   
not going to pound Arnold! She repeted this in her mind until she got under   
control. Helga sat beside Phoebe and Arnold. Phoebe sat beside Gerald. The   
girl came and sat infront of Arnold. The boy sat infront of Phoebe.   
"Hello. My name is Carey. This is my step-brother, Arthur. Nice to meet you   
all. Whqat is your names?"   
"M-mines. mines..." Arnold stumbled for the words.   
"My names Helga G. Pataki. This is Gerald, and Phoebe. Oh yeah, and   
stutter-o-matic here is football head. Nice to meet you. yeah yeah and all   
that good mess. What are you dong at this table?" Helga burst out. She was   
trying to contain herself not to take the butter knife and stab it in   
herself.   
"Well, arent you the outgoing one?" Said Arthur. "We had our cousin here.   
But, he seems to left as soon as we came here."   
Phoebe looked at Arthur who seemed to look at her funny. She passed it as   
her imaganation. She took Geralds hands under the table and they smiled at   
each other. Arthur frowned and turned away to Carey.   
"Hi, Carey. It's nice to meet you." Arnold said with this goofy look in his   
eyes. Helga was furious.   
"I'm sure that it's a pleasure to meet you too, Arnold. Thats a lovely name.   
You know your kinda cute. Would you like to go to the disco area later on,   
after dinner?"   
"OK! Thats it! I'm going to the bathroom!" Helga jumped up surprising   
everyone. she stomped off.   
"Is that your girlfriend?" Carey said.   
"Helga? No. Shes, uh, just a friend." Arnold said. Carey took Arnolds hand.   
"So Phoebe. You like to dance?" Arthur said.   
"Well, no, not really. But I plan on going with Gerald later on though. He   
likes to dance." Phoebe said squezing Geralds hand a little and looking at   
him and smiling. Arthur scowled a little and tried to talk somemore.   
"Is this your boyfriend, Phoebe?"   
"I notice your directing all your questions to Phoebe, Mr. Arthur." Gerald   
said.   
"Well, what would I say to you? We hve nothing in common." Arthur responded.   
"I resent that!" Phoebe said. "Gerald has much in common with me. And so, if   
you and I have something in common, you have something in common with   
Gerald!!" Phoebe sat back down. Arthur was about to respond when Helga   
returned.   
"Waiter!" Helga yelled.   
"Yes, Madam?" the waiter said.   
"Bring us some the special! Along with lots of Yahoo soda!"   
"Yes, madam." The waiter walked off.   
Helga looked at Arnold, then at Phoebe. She slumped down in her chair and   
crossed her arms.   
"This is going to be a LONG week!!! 

_Continued...._


	4. Problems

** Chapter 4 **  
Problems 

by: The Angel144 

  
Helga slept in late the next day. She was tired from staying up all night stalking Arnold and Carey at the disco. Her head felt hard and dizzy, as if getting over a hangover. She stayed up until 3:00 am listening to loud music, and getting over from anger. So, no wonder she felt that way. She got out and put on a pink bathing suit and headed out for the Lido deck. Something rattled behind her, she turned around and a dark shadow ran away down the corder. She looked back and saw it run. She ignored it and started back down the hall. She jumped into the pool and started to float on the salty water when she heard giggles from behind her. She got up and swam over to the aquatic bar that Gerald and Phoebe discovered yesterday. She was a familiar football shaped head and Carey. She scowled and wanted to crash there private moment. Then something behind her snapped out of it.  
"Hello!"  
"Who are you!?" Helga demanded.  
"I saw you last night heading toward the bathroom. You seemed upset. I've never heard those words from a nine year olds mouth before!" A blonde boy said.  
"Well, yeah, but, HEY! How do you know I'm nine?"   
"Oh, I guessed. I never thought I was good at that. Oh! My name is Hart. Nice to meet you. Whats is your name?"  
Helga was looking over the wall and realized Hart said something.   
"Oh, sorry, my name is Helga G. Pataki. I'm kinda distracted."  
Hart looked over the wall and saw Carey and Arnold talking.  
"Hey, didn't I see those people at your table last night?"   
Helga nodded.  
"Do you want to go get a pizza or something?" Hart said.  
"No I-"   
"Do you want to go get a pizza, Arnold?" Carey said.  
"Sure!" Arnold hopped off the seat.  
"Sure, Hart. I think I will go have a pizza."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe! Where are you!?"  
Gerald walked down one of 13 decks of the USS Turtle Dove. He was playing Hide and Seek with Phoebe. It was a great place to play it!   
Phoebe! Come out come out where ever you are!!!"   
Just then Phoebe ran from behind him and jumped on his shoulders. Gerald fell down and landed at the feet of a guy.   
"Oh, sorry sir, I didn't mean-"  
"Gerald. Thats Arthur, from last night." Phoebe whispered.   
"Hi, Arthur. What brings you here?" Gerald got up and brushed himself off.   
"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood when I saw sweet Phoebe, here. What are you doing, umm, Jerry?"  
"Thats Gerald."   
"Oh, me and Gerald were playing hide and seek on the ship. Would you like to join us?" Phoebe said politely.   
"No, I'm too old for such childish games." Arthur replied shaking his hands and turning up his nose.   
"How old are you, man?" Gerald said, looking as if to kill him.  
"I'm ten years of age. I turned ten last week. mind you." Arthur said. Arthur picked up Phoebe and lead her over aside.  
"I was wondering, Phoebe, dear, if you would like to go to the spa and exercising room?" Arthur said.   
"Uh, sure I guess." Phoebe said, unwillingly.   
She looked at Gerald who's arms were crossed and a scowl appeared over his face. Phoebe shrugged and mouthed "meet me at the pool at 3!" Gerald nodded and headed for the pizza parlor.   
  
HR  
  
"Oh, Arnold your so funny. I wish there was more people like you where I come from."  
Helga spied through a pile of plants at Arnold and Carey. She scowled and turned around and sipped out of the soda uncontuniouly. She looked up and realized Hart had already been, and still is drinking out of the only soda there. She jumped out of her skin and leaned back in her seat. She crossed her eyes and spit out her tounge. She saw Gerald coming in and he walked over to Arnold and Carey's table.   
"Excuse me, Arnold. I need to talk to you." Gerald pulled Arnold up.  
"What is is Gerald? I'm talking to Carey." Arnold said impatiently.  
"Phoebe is acting weird. She's hanging out with that Arthur guy a little too much. I'm afraid that, well, that she might like him. " Gerald said twiddling with a leaf.  
"So? It's not like you like her or anything." Arnold said.  
"Actually, Arnold...."  
"Arnold! Where are you? I need to talk to you for a second!" Carey yelled.  
"I gotta go, Gerald. I'll talk to you later." Arnold said walking away.  
"I'll meet you at the room! See ya!!" Gerald said scowling. He saw Helga and a guy talking over toward a booth. Gerald went to sit down with her.  
"Hi, Helga." Gerald said.  
"What are you doing here, Geraldo?" Helga hissed.  
"Arnold has abandoned me, and so has Phoebe." Gerald said lowering his head.  
"oh. Yeah, Arnold has me too." Helga said.  
"But he has never hanged out with you!" Gerald looked up suspicouly.  
"Oh, well, uh..." Helga stumbled.  
"Ahem. Helga, do you mind introducing me to your friend here?" Hart rescued the day.   
"Sure! This is Gerald. Were here, along with Arnold and Phoebe and my mom. We won a contest at our school and now were all stuck here on a trip to Paris, France!" Helga said smiling a "I owe you one" smile.   
"hey cool!" Hart said.   
"Listen, Helga. Do you mind if I go back to the room? I know i didn't stay here long but you know, I have to meet Arnold." Gerald said.  
"really?!" Helga was interested a little, "I think I'll go with you."   
"Actually, it's kinda private." Gerald said squirming in his seat.   
"Who cares! Lets go! See you Hart! Nice meeting you!" Helga said rushing out the door.  
"Will you meet me at the dinner parlor tonight, Helga?" Hart called after her.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure sure! Come on Geraldo!" Helga didn't realize what she just agreed to. She rushed out the door without thinking twice about anything, just about her beloved Arnold.  
  


* * *

  
  
Phoebe wiped off her glasses, the steam from the hot tub was steaming them up. She put them back on and realized that Arthur had his hand over her shoulder.   
"You know, Phoebe, you are the cutest girl I've ever seen." Arthur said.  
"Uh, thats spectacular, Arthur." Phoebe said leaning away.   
"You know what would make me happier?" Arthur said.   
"um, not really."   
"A kiss from you!"  
Phoebe jumped out of her skin. She slid down into the water. Arthur looked everywhere confused. He didn't realize this would go this way.   
"You can't stay under there forever!" Arthur said.   
He didn't realize that Phoebe was running out of the room in terror. She ran all the way to the room. Where She obviously missed something. There was Helga sitting on her bed smiling an evil grin and rocking her feet back in forth. Meanwhile Gerald and Arnold were in a full fight. Not a fist fight, mind you!   
"I love her! Why can't you see that!" Gerald yelled.  
"I know! but it's Phoebe! I have to go!!" Arnold yelled back and stomped out of the room, passing Phoebe unaware of her.   
"Hey Phoebes!" Helga said smiling still.   
Gerald turned around in one quick motion. Had she heard what they said? Oh no.  
"Hi, Phoebe." Gerald said.  
"Is it true, Gerald?" Phoebe said.  
"Yep! All of it! Geraldo here love you!!" Helga said leaning back on her bed.   
"Phoebe, I! Phoebe, I!" Gerald couldn't get in the last words, for Phoebe had already closed the door and walked away.   
"Well, that went well, geraldo!" Helga said from her bunk.  
"Yeah! No thanks to you!" He remarked back. Gerald stomped out the room. Helga just realized what was happening.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. The Apogee

**Chapter 5**  
The Apogee 

by: The Angel144 

  
Phoebe ran down the coriders looking desprately for someone. Anyone! unfortuntly, the person she found wasn't the person she wanted.   
"Hello, Phoebe."  
"Not now, Arthur! Leave me alone!!" Phoebe said.  
"Come on, Phoebe. I love you!" Arthur insisted.  
"No you don't! Leave me alone!" Phoebe yelled.  
"Give me a kiss!" Arthur bent down to kiss Phoebe.  
"HEY! Leave her alone!!!!" A voice yelled from behind her.  
"Gerald!!" Phoebe was let go and ran straight to Gerald. She hugged him tightly and wouldn't let go.  
"What are you going to do about it, punk?" Arthur said.  
"Listen, man. I don't want to cause any trouble, so..."  
SMACK! Gerald was down for the count.  
  


* * *

  
  
Helga regreted every word she said. She just staired at the ceiling. How could she do that, when her own love life was hanging in the balance? She felt guilty. She decided to take a walk on the Lido deck. And maybe by a twisted chance of fate she would meet up with Arnold and everything would be alright again. She got up and walked out the door. She didn't even bother locking the door behind her. She walked down the hall, looking at the wooden floor. She heard screams. She looked up, but the only thing she saw was 3 familar shadows. She heard Phoebes voice.  
"Leave Gerald alone! I love him, not you! You- You- Jealous creep!!!"  
"ARHAHAHA! Back off Phoebe. You're no match for me!"  
"Run, Phoebe! Run! Please! I'll be alright!!!"  
Helga stood amazed, she couldn't find the words to say. "oh no!"  
She ran up and stopped for a split second to get her target. She ran up and SMACK! Helga decked Arthur right in the stomach. He let Gerald go and started to cripple down.  
"DAAAAAANG!!" Gerald said.   
"Whats happening!?" Arnold ran up with Carey beside him. Now, I don't know what Arnolds problem was lately. But he looked at the mess. Arthur was crippled down, Gerald had blood on his face, and Phoebe was crying and holding onto Gerald. Arnold looked up at Helga. A frown crossed his face.  
"Helga! What did you do!" Arnold yelled.   
"ME! I- I..." Helga stumbbled. She had never expected THIS kind of reaction from Arnold. He was always so calm and reasonable.   
"Why did you hit Gerald! And the Arthur! I know you don't have anyone, but you don't have to hit Gerald!" Arnold walked away, grabbing a hold of Careys hand.   
"Arnold...." Helga said. Tears formed in her eyes.   
"Arnold, don't you think you jumped to conclusions?" Carey said.   
"With Helga?! I know she did it. She does it all the time!!" Arnold stomped down the hall. Helga was furious.   
"FINE!! FINE! Walk away from me!! Keep on walking, football head!!! Just keep on walking!! Go! Go with your cheap girlfriend!! See if I care!!! YEAH!!!" Arnold didn't even turn around. Helga held her heart. "I only love you." She whispered. She looked at Phoebe and Gerald. They were holding each other tight. Phoebe was safe. Helga stomped over to Arthur.   
"If you ever mess with my best friend and tall hair boy again," she hissed between her teeth, "I swear I'll rip your intestines out, the hard way!!!" She then ran over to the front of the ship, where she knew she would be safe.   
  


* * *

  
  
That night there was an awkard silance at the dinner table. Helga seemed very conservitave. She didn't say anything the whole time. She caused the whole thing, and she knew it. She wished that she never won that stupid contest. Who cares about sponges, anyway!? They can't do anything! Just like she can't do anything about this perplexed situation. She wanted to curl up and stay that way until everything was over with and done. Carey and Arnold left the table. She over heard Arnold say something about the bow of the ship. She could care less at this point. Her heart has taken too much already. Phoebe and Gerald left the table. Helga was about to cry when she felt a seat being moved from beside her.   
"Hows it going?" A familar voice chirped from beside her.   
"huh? oh, Hi Hart." Helga fiddled with the escargo.   
"Why is a pretty girl, such as yourself, doing all alone on a beautiful ship to Paris?" Hart said.   
Helga ignored the compliment. "Have you ever woke up one day, and realise your whole lifes a lie? That Your reflection isnt telling the truth? Have you?" Helga said, fresh tears swelling up.   
"Well, yes. Come on, lets go and take a walk. We'll talk about the whole thing." They got up and started to walk across the upper deck of the ship. The moon shown brightly in the sky. The stars were smiling, but they wern't for her. She told Hart everything. Except that the fact that she liked Arnold, of course. The water crashed on the ship. The Atlantic was beautiful this time of the night.   
"You know, Helga?" Hart began.   
"what?" Helga didn't even bother to look up.   
"Not even the stars and the moon have the beauty of you." Hart smiled at her. But realised that she wasn't flattered.   
"Whats the matter?" He said.   
"I'm sorry, Hart. Forgive me. You have to understand. I- I love someone else. Maybe someone else will be more worth of your kindness." She said.   
"Who do you love?" Hart said.   
"Lets just say a certian, uh, football head." She smiled at him. He smiled back. Her secret was safe with him. He respected her. Even though she didn't love him back. But what they didn't realise that about two feet ahead of them, camoflauged in the shadows of the moonlight was Carey.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	6. Phoebe

** Chapter 6 **  
Phoebe 

By: The Angel144

  
"I heard it! I truly did! It came straight from her mouth!!" Carey was explaining to her step-brother what she had heard on the top deck of the USS Turtle Dove.   
"I think your stupid! And crazy!" Arthur responded.  
"I might be crazy, but I'm not stupid! I heard Helga say that to some guy I've never seen before!" Carey tried to explain.   
"yeah yeah." He popped a few pills. "That Helga can pack a punch!"  
"Yeah, well if you wouldn't have been hitting Phoebe!"   
"Her boyfriend can't stand up for her. haha! He's a wimp!" He paused and chugged some water, "But who knew that Phoebe had such protective friends?"  
"Do you think we caused the problems?"  
"WHAT?"  
"I mean, they seemed happy the first time. Helga and Arnold seemed happy. I really like Arnold, yet I think he might like Helga too."  
"Like I said, you're crazy!" Arthur went into bed and turned off his light.   
"Yeah, I might be. I don't know. There's alote of things I don't know." Carey got a snore in response. She turned off her light and whispered, "Arnold, you will be mine forever."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Hey, Arnold." Helga whispered.   
"What is it Helga?" Arnold responded half asleep, but still harsh. Helga forgot what she was about to ask, and jumped into her old routine.  
"Wheres the old nice, kind, patient Arnold I once knew?" Helga said.  
"What? Are you saying I've changed?"  
"No duh, football brain! I was wondering, after dinner, would you like to go to the bow of the ship? where we can be alone for a few minutes? I have something important to talk to you about."  
"Sure, Helga. If it means that much to you."  
"It does, Arnold. Oh, and by the way, I'm glad you went on this trip." She said sarcastically, and rolled over to go back to sleep.  
"So am I, Helga." He responded, turning over in his bed and fell back asleep. What he didn't know is that everything Helga just said, She was asleep the whole time.   
  


* * *

  
  
Helga stretched out on her bed and then fell off. She realized no one was there, except Arnold. Who was brushing his teeth. Her beautiful football head.   
"Hi, Helga." Arnold said spitting out toothpaste.   
"What do you want, football head?" She snapped.  
"I was just wondering if you remembered what we talked about last night."  
"huh?"  
"You said you wanted to meet me out at the bow. Well, gotta go meet Gerald. He wants to patch up things."  
Arnold ran out the door leaving Helga in a total blank stare.   
"ohmigosh! He had heard everything I said!" She was in a small, ok huge, state of panic. "My dream- GRR!! Now what am I going to do? fess up, or chicken out? If I fess up, my life is ruined. If I chicken out, I'll look like an idiot. And Patakis never look like an idiot! CRIMINEY I'M A BASKETCASE!!!"  


* * *

  
  
"Gerald. What are you doing?"  
"Trust me, Phoebe!" Gerald picked up Phoebe and she was sitting on his shoulders. She was learning how to balance on his shoulders when Arnold splashed in behind them.   
"Hey, Gerald."  
"Hey, Arnold. Phoebe, can you, umm..."  
"Sure." Phoebe knew why they were there, and hopped off his shoulders and walked out of the pool. Phoebe walked back to the room where she saw Helga nervously pacing back and forth really fast.   
"Helga?"  
"Phoebe!" Helga stopped abruptly and jumped out of her skin.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing."  
"Helga, what are you really doing?"  
Helga snapped. "Phoebe, I'm mixed up is so much crap! I swear, my whole life is falling down around me!!"  
"Well, whats the matter?" She said curiously.   
"Well, uh, I have this friend.."  
"uh huh."  
".. and well, uh, she accidentally told this guy, that she has a crush on, it's certainly not me, that she would tell him, uh, her deepest darkest secret."  
"Yeah, and...?"  
"And well, she asked me to, uh, ask someone to help her!"   
"Helga, are you saying that you got yourself mixed up in another 'Arnold" situation?" Phoebe said crossing her arms and looking at her above her glasses. It was about time Phoebe brought up the subject.   
"Wha-?! No! Phoebe, heck no!"  
Phoebe started to tap her small foot. "Helga..." she warned.  
Helga looked back and forth trying to find a way out. She gave up after awhile of sweating, "Alright! Alright! But how did you know?"   
"Helga, I'm one of the smartest kids in class. You've even said so! And you think that I don't know all about your obsessive crush?" Phoebe said taking a book from her bunk and laying down on the bed. She flipped to a page.   
"You knew the whole time and you didn't even tell me! Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe! WHY!?" Helga screamed waving her hands so fast in the air she looked like she had multiple arms.   
"I'm sorry, Helga. But, I didn't think you wanted ANYONE to know. Not even me! So, I kept quiet." Phoebe said looking up for a moment then going back to her book.   
"PHOEBE!!!!! Best friends TELL each other about these things!!! I could've told you so much!! I could've not been the way I am today! You could've changed me!!"  
"Too bad you didn't think of that before." Phoebe said not looking up from her book.   
"Phoebe!!!!" Helga whined to her knees.  
"Listen, Helga. I'm going to read this book on the deck. Where there's more sunshine and, uh, I can work on my tan. I'll see you Helga." Phoebe placed a bookmark in her page and walked out the door. She yelled from the hall,   
"Let me know how it goes!!!"   
"Man! This whole cruise has gotten everyone all topsey turvy! Everyone isn't acting like themselves. I wonder what wrong." Helga plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was thinking about that night. How on earth was she going to face Arnold??!! And when did Phoebe care about getting a tan?  
  


* * *

  
  
Phoebe walked onto the deck. She could see Gerald up on the slide that was about a story or two high. She looked behind her where the sun was shining brightly. The water was smooth and glassy. She flipped to her page and started to read. There was a shadow toppling over the page.   
"Excuse me, could you get out of my light?"  
"hello, Phoebe." A familiar voice hissed.   
"Wha-!!??" Phoebe was grabbed by the arm and then a hand covered her eyes. She was dragged then thrown into a dark room where she stayed. There was no way out. No help. No nothing. She was stuck there until someone opened the door which was sound proof and bolted from the outside.   
  
*To Be Continued....* 


	7. Mysteries

**Chapter 7 **

Mysteries 

  
by: The Angel144 

  
Helga decided to snap out of it and start walking around. She thought she would start on the first floor. Maybe that would let her tension and jitters go. She got up and walked out. She headed toward the elevator to go to the first floor.   
  


* * *

  
  
"I had a great time, Carey."  
"Yes, me too."  
Arnold and Carey walked out of the sun room on the 5th deck of the USS Turtle Dove.   
"What do you want to do now?" Arnold said looking up at her.   
"I'm not sure."   
There was a rattle behind them. They looked back, but no one was there, but a dark shadow.   
"Thats the third time that happened," Arnold said.   
"What?"   
"never mind."  
"I know what we can do," Carey said.  
"what?" Arnold said letting go of Carey's hand.   
"Come on, I'll show you."   
Carey and Arnold walked over to a dark corner on the 1st floor.   
"What are we doing here?" Arnold asked.  
"Arnold, I like you like you."  
Arnold stared at her, the voice of Lila rang through his mind.   
"What are you doing?" Carey said.  
"Uh, what? nothing," Arnold said snapping out of his sudden daze.   
Carey leaned in to kiss him. She got a good kiss. They sat there for a minute when Arnold's eyes flew open and pushed her away.   
"What are you doing!?" Arnold said.   
"I'm kissing you, what does it look like?"  
"But, but...!" Arnold stuttered.   
"ARNOLD!?"  
Carey and Arnold snapped around and saw Helga staring at them wide eyes and in total shock.   
"Helga! What are you doing here?" Arnold said.  
"I was just, just, uh, walking around football head. Thats all. Are you two making out?" Helga said.   
Carey and Arnold looked at each other.   
"no, I-"  
"STOP! Shut up!! Just SHUT UP, Arnold! I don't care!! GO ON!! Kiss her! Make out! See if I care! No snot out of my nose!" Helga said stepping away.  
"Helga, wait! I wasn't! She- I- and then-!!" Arnold stuttered and got up to chase her.   
"Wait, Arnold! What about me?" Carey said.  
"Sorry, I have to go straighted up thing with Helga."  
"Why do you care?" Carey said, "You don't love her."  
Arnold stopped in his tracks.   
"I'm not so sure anymore. I'm not so sure."  
Arnold turned away and ran off.  
Carey looked at Arnold. "Gee, what a twist of fate!"   


* * *

  
  
"Phoebe!!! Where are you?! Are we playing hide and seek?!" Gerald looked up and down on all the corridors. He couldn't find Phoebe.   
"Where is she?" He Whispered to himself.   
  
Phoebe heard the cry from Gerald. She knew it was sound proof. But she could hear him. She got up and pounded on the door. It was padded.   
"GERALD!!! GERALDDDDDD!!!!!!!!" Phoebe was yelling so loud she was deafing herself.   
"Gerald....Gerald! Pleaseeeeeeeeee!!!!" Phoebe slid down the door and crouched against it.   
  
Gerald walked right passed the door.   
  


* * *

  
  
Helga ran farther and farther. She couldn't stop. She ran and ran. She could care less if her breath was gone, or if she just pushed someone to the floor. All she could think about was Carey and Arnold. Arnold and Carey. In the dark corner. She suddenly stopped. The rail was in front of her.   
"HELGAAAAAA!!!!!"   
Was she hearing things? She turned around. No one was there.   
"Criminey, I'm a basketcase!!" She turned back around. It was about 5:00 pm. Dinner assignments would be announced soon, and then the confession.   
"HELGAAAAAA!!!" The voice said again.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU-" She whipped around and saw Hart. Why was Hart always there when she needed someone?  
"Just like Arnold." she whispered.   
"Helga, whats the matter? Your out of breath. Your sweating." Hart came up and caressed her forehead.  
"Please don't do that." Helga said turning away from him.   
"ok. Whats the matter with you? You would think that we were on the Titanic except the Turtle Dove!" Hart smiled little but frowned as soon as she saw her tears.   
"I saw your football headed friend. He seemed to be looking for someone. Maybe it's you."  
"Hart, please. Not now." She turned around but no one was there. "Hart?"   
"HELGAAA!"   
"Oh no, not again. I can't stand those...." She turned around and face to face was her and Arnold. They were only inches away from each other.   
"Oh, excuse me. I was looking for you." Arnold said backing away from her.   
"Oh. Excuse me. I got to go to, to, to, to, uh..."  
"go get ready?"  
"yeah, that was it. See you."  
"Wait."  
Helga stopped, and turned towards him.  
"Listen, I have to explain something. Carey was kissing me, and I didn't mean for her to-"  
"Hey!" Helga barked, stopping Arnold from going any further. "No snot out of my nose."  
  


* * *

  
  
"HEEELLLLPPPP!!!" Phoebe was pounding on the padded door and screaming her little heart out. Oh, dinner times about to start. I wonder if anyone misses me yet?"  
  
"Phoebe. Where are you?" Gerald whispered to himself. He was sitting on his bunk.   
Helga burst in and started to take off her dress.  
"HEY HO HO!!!! Helga! Please! I'm here!!!"  
"GERALD!!! Get the heck outta here! I didn't know you were here! I was thinking about something.....Well, Get outta here!!! I don't have all night you know!!!"   
Arnold came in.   
"Hello, Gerald."  
Hello, Arnold."  
"Are you two STILL fighting!?" Helga said getting another dress from her suitcase.   
"yes." Arnold said. He took off his shirt. Helga watched. She didn't say anything.   
"I thought you two talked things over! Why are you still fighting!?" She said.  
Gerald and Arnold looked at each other.   
"Phoebe." They said.   
"We were fighting about Phoebe." Arnold said.  
"Where is Phoebe?" Helga said.   
Everyone looked at each other in silence.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	8. Love, Hate, and a Missing Girl

**Chapter 8 **  
Love, Hate, and a missing girl. 

By: The Angel144 

  
"I thought she was with you!"  
"ME!? I thought she was with you!!!"   
"Not me!!"  
There was a small fight for about 5 minutes.   
"Wait a minute! WAIT A MINUTE!" Helga yelled. The boys looked at her.  
"Why don't we FIND her?" She demanded.  
"Maybe she'll be at dinner." Said Gerald.   
"Well, lets go find out."  
Arnold started to take off this pants.  
"Uh uh! Arnold, arent you forgetting something?" Gerald said pointing to Helga who pretended that she didn't see a thing. Arnold blushed and walked to the bathroom to change.  
"You stupid football head!" She said pretending to be grossed out, "Ain't nobody want to see that!"  
  


* * *

  
  
There was an awkard silance at dinner time, again. No one spoke. Everyone was scared of everyone else. Except Helga, who wasn't scared of anyone 3 ways 'till Sunday. The silence was only broken by the soft classical music that flowed through the off white room. Everyone was wearing either black or white. Except Helga, who refused to wear anything else but pink. The clock stroked 7. They had to get out, in order for the next people to sit at table 212. Helga dreaded and wished for this moment ever since she set her eyes on Arnold. She got up.   
"Helga," Arnold said and Helga turned around.  
"yeah?"   
"umm, do you remember?"  
"yeah. I'll meet you out in a few minutes. I need to umm, talk to Phoebe."  
"But Phoebe isnt here." Gerald said.  
"Go look for her then! I have to talk to Arnold!!" Helga yelled. All this nervousness was building up.  
"Hey, Arthur," Carey whispered to Arthur.  
"what is it?" He responded.  
"I have to go check something real quick. I'll be back in awile."  
"ok."  
They left.  
  


* * *

  
  
Helga walked up to the bow of the ship. There he was. Looking out towards the horizon. The moon was out, and the stars were shining. Were they shinning for her? She would soon find out.  
"Arnold?"  
He turned around. The moonlight barely covered his hair, which shone like gold. Her heart pounded faster then ever before. Will I get rejected? Revived? Is this a dream? Or is it real?  
Helga stepped slowly towards her one true love. She leaned on the cemented wall that seprated her from death.   
"Helga, before you say anything. I just want to say, I wasn't making out with Carey. She kissed me, but I turned away."  
"You already told me this, idiot. And Why? I thought you 'liked her liked her' her. as Lila would put it." Helga didn't even bother to look at him.  
"because, I thought of you."  
Helga's heart skipped a beat. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was looking toward the horizon.   
"Me? I thought I was that brat you hated. I thought you would never think of me that way."  
"Well, I did too. But when I kissed her. I thought of you. Thats all. Helga, I know this might sound weird, but I think I like you like you."  
Helgas attention was directed directly toward Arnold. He liked HER!? A weird twist of fate!!!  
"I outta deck you, football head. Saying you like me like me all because you're stupid gray matter wondered toward me for a few seconds."  
"Sorry."  
There was a pause for a few minutes, that seemed to go on for days.  
"Arnold, I called you here last night on accident."  
"accident?"  
"yea, I had a dream. I guess I called you out here in my sleep."  
"Oh, I see." Arnold looked sad.  
"But you know why I called you out here in my dreams?" She said.  
"Why?"  
"Because I wanted all my dreams to come true." Helga took Arnold and kissed him. The kissed seemed to take hours, days, forever. True love at last. The stars were not just smiling for her, but for Arnold also.  
  


* * *

  
  
"ahh, sweet love." Hart was standing from a distance.  
"I thought you loved Helga." a dark shadow said. The shadow stepped out and reveled Carey.  
"I do. And the best part about love, is seeing someone else happy. Even if it has nothing to do with you." Hart said.   
"How romantic. I just wish I could feel the same way." She said sarcastically.  
"You're not going to do what Arthur did to Phoebe, are you?  
"What!?"  
"Arthur locked Phoebe up somewhere on this ship. I don't know where. But somewhere."   
"I have to tell Gerald!!!" Carey jumped up and ran toward Geralds room.  
"This trip is better then any movie!" Hart said. Then vanished into the dark shadows, leaving Arnold and Helga in sweet, peaceful bliss.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Gerald!!!"  
Gerald jumped to the ceiling when Carey burst into the room.  
"Hey man, don't you know how to knock!?" Gerald said standing up.   
"I know what happened to Phoebe!"  
"you do!! Lead the way!!!"  
They ran out into the hallway. The search for Phoebe was on.   
  
To Be Continued....  



	9. Romance

**Chapter 9 **  
Romance 

by: The Angel144 

  
"Phoebe!!! Please respond!! Please, Phoebe, _please!!! _"   
Gerald ran down the halls yelling for Phoebe. People ran out to see what the noise was. There was a shadow on the wall. It was weird. There was a single coin flipping up and down in the air, flickering in the moonlight. There was soap on the floor. A spill occured earlier and a janitor was cleaning it up. But no one was there, except the dark shadow. Gerald walked passed by, and looked at the shadow. Suddenly he fell to the floor. Arms grabbed his and twisted them to his back.   
"HEY! Back off, Jerk!!" Gerald yelled.  
"You shouldn't talk that tough, squirt."  
Gerald realised who it was within a flicker of a candle.   
"Arthur..."  
"Yeah, punk! Whats the matter?"  
"Wheres Phoebe!!!"  
"Why do you want to know man!?" Arthur yelled.  
"I swear if you did anything to her," he continued.  
"I don't think your in any position to threat!"  
"HEY!!!" A strong deep voice yelled from behind them.   
They turned around and saw only a tiny flicker. The face was hidden. The mysterious figure stepped into the light.  
"Who are you?" Gerald said.   
"I protect those in love!"  
"Man, what a throw pillow." Arthur mumbled, "Ok, so what do you want. Are you some weird psycho path?"   
"Ok, fine fine. But I tell you, I'm not who you think I am." The voice said.  
"Are you sure?" Arthur mumbled.   
Just then Arthur was grabbed by the collar and thrown onto a wall. He was pinned against the wall. Helga and Arnold heard the noise, and there romantic moment was over. They ran over to where the noise was. They saw Gerald on the floor, Arthur pinned up against the wall, and a mystrious man telling him off.   
"Gerald!!" Arnold ran over to his best friend and helped him up.  
"Phoebe! Shes in there!" Gerald pointed toward a door with a board stuck over it. Arnold ran over and opened the door. Phoebe fell out onto the floor. She got up quickly and got her bearings. She realised that Gerald was standing there looking at her. And she also noticed that Arthur was being pinned and ARnold released her. Also she noticed Helga was standing there. Not moving a muscle. Phoebe ran over to Gerald and gave him a big hug. Gerald didn't expect it, and stepped back a little. His eyes wide open. Arnold and Helga looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly the figure was thrown back and Arthur attacked Arnold. He took Arnold and threw him across the soapy floor. Arnold slipped off the boat.   
"ARRRNOOOLLLLDDDD!!!!!!!!" Helga ran over toward the railings and nearly slipped herself. She looked over the railings and all she saw was water and a life boat. The life boat moved a little and Arnold popped out from under the sheets. Helga fainted.   
CRASH!!!!!  
Gerald and Phoebe stopped hugging and looked over toward the crash.   
"Helga?" Phoebe said backing away from Gerald.   
Arthur ran up infront of Phoebe.   
"Your little friend will be alright. Now it's time to go. Mwahahaha!" Arthur said.  
Arthur grabs Phoebe and takes her away.   
"Not this time, man!" Gerald gave Arthur a punch that knocked Arthur to the floor.  
Arnold slowly came up on the life boat. He saw Helga fainted on the floor, Phoebe hugging Gerald (While Gerald rubbed his hand) and Arthur on the ground with a big black eye. THe mysterious person stepped into the light over Helga. Helga looked up.  
"Hart?"  
"Don't worry, Helga. Everything will be alright." Hart said and then disappeared into the darkness once more.  
"Helga, who was that?" Arnold said.  
"You never meet? That was Hart. He, um, helped me and you, uh, get together. He also helped Phoebe and Gerald get together, I guess." Helga stumbled through the words because she just came out of total shock.  
"Really? How come I never meet him, or seen him on the ship?" Arnold said stepping off the life boat.   
"I'm not sure, Arnold. You know, I don't even know how he just ended up there whenever I needed someone most." Helga said backing off from Arnold.  
"Did you like him?" Arnold said optomisticly.  
"No, football head!! He liked me! But I told him I like you!!! He respected me for that. He just helped me, thats all." Helga said getting a little mad.  
"Sorry. Do you know what would help me right now?" Arnold said getting closer to Helga.  
"No, football head I don't!" Helga said looking away, and standing back.   
"This." Arnold stepped closer and grabbed Helga by the waist. He kissed Helga on the lips. Helga was in total shock and nearly forgot that He already knew her secret. She enjoyed the moment.   
Phoebe and Gerald watched the couple.  
"So, What did I miss?" Phoebe asked standing in Geralds arms.  
"Oh, this and that. You know. But THIS! This is a shock to me too."   
Arnold and Helga continued kissing in the pale moonlight. Gerald and Phoebe observed there best friends. The ship glided on the soft dark blue ocean toward the City Of Lights. All is right again, at last.  
Or is it......?  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	10. Cheater

**Chapter 10**  
Cheater

by: The Angel144 

  
"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"   
"Phoebe! Phoebe! What's wrong!?"  
"Help me!! HELP ME!!!"  
"PHOEBEEEEE!!!!!!"  
Phoebe went spiraling into the deep dark ocean. She disappeared in the swift current. Helga, the only one who noticed the disturbance, held out her hand toward Phoebe.   
"Mister! Helga me and my friend!" She yelled at a man in a top hat. The guy shrugged her off and walked away.  
"Hey! Help me!" Helga went back and forth looking for someone to help her. Suddenly she saw a hand cover her mouth and push her off the side of the ship. She saw Arthur laughing his head off and he was getting smaller and smaller.   
"MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Arthur laughed as the frightened bully fell farther and farther to the water. Suddenly, Helga felt the icy cold water hit her shoulders. Then she felt hands shake her.  
"Helga!! Helga!"  
The voices seemed far away.   
"AARRGGGHHH!!!"  
Helga woke up pushing Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald to the floor. Helga was in a cold sweat. Phoebe had been shacking her, trying to get her awake. Helga's eyes bulged out of her sockets. She was out of breath. She fell backwards onto the bed. She saw Arnold look at her from above.  
"Are you Al right, Helga?" Arnold said.   
"I-I- I had a bad dream...."  
"I'll say! You screamed so loud that the next door neighbors called." Gerald said struggling to get up.  
"What were you dreaming about?" Phoebe said.  
"I was, well, I was, there was you, and water, and uh, Arthur."  
Everyone stopped dead when his name was mentioned.  
"Arthur..." Phoebe whispered.  
"Yeah! That ignorant creep!" Gerald said hugging Phoebe from behind. Phoebe was in a state of shock.  
"It was a dream. It probably meant nothing at all." Arnold said.  
Helga shook her head. She knew that her dreams meant more then a figment of her imagination.   
"Why would Helga even have a dream about Arthur?" Gerald said.  
"I don't know. But something tells me we won't be seeing the last of him." Phoebe said.  
  
**That Morning.....**  
  
Arnold jumped off the bunk and hopped into his bathing suit. It was about noon and he slept all morning. He grabbed a towel and walked toward the pool. He saw the glassy water of the salty pool and jumped in. He heard a giggle behind him. He swam over and saw Helga and a strange man. They were sitting at the bar talking. Arnold decided to listen.   
"I don't know. It was kinda silly, I guess. I mean, love is mysterious." the man said.  
"That's interesting, Hart. Where did you get all this?" Helga said.  
"This and that. I read a few books, watch TV, and go on the internet. They have some really good quotes." Hart said.  
"Hart.." Arnold whispered. "Why is she hanging around with him?" Arnold watched some more.  
"It's been really nice talking to you, Hart." Helga told him then gave him a big hug. Arnold was shocked and got out of the pool. He was upset and decided to find Carey. Helga let go of Hart.  
"You've been a great friend. I better go find Arnold. I'm going to go make a date with him. I'm thinking of taking him to the magic show tonight. I remember when he was "The Great Arnoldini!" hehe. That was fun. I learned a great lesson then. I'll see you Hart. Thanks for the advice!" Helga hopped off the cement stool and "walked" away from Hart. Hart smiled a little then fiddled with a straw.  
  
"I can't believe Helga!" Carey yelled. "She wouldn't cheat on you! Especially now! When you two just got together!!!"   
"It's true, Carey," Arnold said looking down at the table of the ice cream parlor.   
"Hey Arnold," Gerald yelled and walked up to him.   
"I just found out that they give out free ice cream!!! Take that Jolly Olly man!!"  
Carey giggled.  
"Not now, Gerald. I just saw Helga hug Hart. I'm really sad now."  
Gerald took his heaps of ice cream and placed them down on the table.  
"Come on man. You need some. It's just ice cream! It's not like it illegal! It might take your mind off of Helga. Wait a minute. Did you say HELGA?!"   
"Yeah. I did."  
"Helga? Cheated on you? whoa! From the way you two acted last night, I thought she was dead serious!!" Gerald said.  
Just then, as luck would have it, Helga came in and looked for Arnold. She smiled as she saw the blonde football headed boy sitting at a table. She ran over to him. Barely missing the drops of ice cream as she got to her destination.   
"Arnold! How are you? I've been looking for you." Helga said.  
Everyone stared at her viciously. Helga was puzzled.   
"Uh, hello. Why am I getting these evil stares?" Helga said backing off.  
"I think you know why." Carey said.  
"nope. not a clue!" Helga said.  
"I saw you with Hart today. You hugged him! You cheated on me!!!!" Arnold said getting up from the table. "I've had many heart breaks before. And I took them. But, but, you! You are just like Lila!!!"  
A sudden flicker of shock masked over Helga face. Then a evil scowl covered it. She squeezed her hands so tightly that they turned white. She lifted her fist in the air and hit Arnold in the nose.  
"LILA!!! LILA!!??? You compare ME to HER?! How dare you football head!!! For your information I was getting advice from Hart! I was wondering how to ask YOU out to the magic show!! But NO!!!!! I talk to one guy!! And THIS!!! THIS!!! I'm DISGUSTED football head!! I thought you were better then that!!!!!" Helga stomped out of the parlor. Hart walked in and stopped her half way out.   
"What's the matter, Helga? I don't think your supposed to hit your date. That might decrease chances of him saying yes." Hart said.   
"HIM? Were through! He thought I was cheating on him. With you!! I thought he was better then that to judge. I guess after all these years, I was wrong. I lived a lie. So, what else is new?" Helga pushed Hart out of the way and went out.  
"I think you made a mistake, man." Hart told Arnold lifting him off the ground. His nose was bleeding.  
"Why? I saw her hug you." Arnold said.  
"Listen, Arnold. You haven't heard this girl talk..." Hart started.  
"Wanna bet!?" Gerald said.   
"Uh, anyway, she loves you. I think you made a terrible mistake. She used to talk about how wonderful you are, and how you help others. She would go on and on about you." Hart said.  
"How do you know this?" Arnold said.   
"Lets just say she told me." Hart said. He smiled a little then walked out.   
"I think I've made a terrible mistake, Gerald." Arnold said.  
"Uh huh! I think you have too!!"   
  
To Be Continued.... 


	11. The Docking

**Chapter 11**  
The Docking

by: The Angel144 

  
"Man, oh, man Arnold! What are you going to do?!" Gerald told him in there room. They have now walked back to there room and Arnold hasn't thought about ANYTHING except what just happened. They were going to dock soon. Just a matter of time. They had to check into there hotels soon.   
"I don't know, Gerald. I'm just worried. Worried that, well, I blew it! The only girl that REALLY cared about me, is, well, gone." Arnold sat on his bunk and burried his face in his hands.   
"Don't give up, man. I bet Phoebe is with her now, and disgussing the WHOOOLLLEEE thing. she'll come around." Gerald said placing his hand on Arnolds shoulder.  
"Gerald. This is Helga. No way. She doesn't bounce back like that!"  
"Well, I'm not so sure about Helga Pataki. It seems as if whenever we figure her out, she smacks us over the head with a surprise!"  
Arnold looked up. Gerald looked away.  
"Literally..." Gerald mumbled.  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"Plus! She loves you man!!" Gerald looked straight ahead. Then he scrunched up his face in disgust. "She LOVES you! BLAH!"  
"Gerald!"  
"Ok, ok, sorry man. I guess that was rude."  
"You like Phoebe." Arnold smiled.  
"What are you going to do about it, man!?"  
"This, MAN!!" Arnold picked up a pillow and slammed it into Geralds face. Gerald was in schok, but smiled an evil grin.   
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Gerald yelled picking up his pillow and hitting the blonde football head. He was in equal shock. Then feathers started to fly!!!  
  
Helga ran into a deep dark corner. She started to cry. She heard a rattle behind her, but she passed it as stowaway rats.   
"What am I going to do? I can't belive I snapped like that! Oh Criminey, I'm a basketcase!"  
"Helga?" Helga looked up at the familar voice.  
"Are you alright?" It was Carey.  
"Yeah, I guess."   
"ok, listen, I was talking to Hart last night. He seems to like you alote." Helga sniffled.  
"Well, anyway, I better go." Carey got up and left. Not to long after Hart came along.  
"OH Criminey! What is this!? A Party or somehting?" Helga turned away after her outburst.   
"Sorry."  
"me too."  
"Helga, I think you should say sorry to Arnold." Hart said placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"Why? He blamed me for cheating on him. YEAH RIGHT! That is the dumbest thing I think that football head has ever said. And trust me, hes said some wild things! Plus, he called me Lila." Helga scowled at the name.  
"Lila?"  
"Long story."  
"Oh you mean, the girl that liked him liked him, but he never liked her liked her, just liked her. Then after awile he started to Like her like her, but she no longer liked him liked him. So, he payed more attention to Lila, and not you so you got jealous because you liked Arnold, liked him. And you got really really mad." Hart said.  
Helga looked at him like he had a bug up his nose.  
"Who are you!? How do you know this stuff?!"  
"I get around." Hart got up to leave.  
"I really think you should say 'your sorry.'" he left.   
"That boy is getting weirder and weirder...." Helga said getting up, brushing away the dried tears and moving on. Like the tough bully with a sweet inside that she is.  
  


* * *

  
  
"If there was only a miracle. I"M SORRY!! YOU HEAR ME?" Arnold looked up towards the ceiling.   
"Arnold! calm down man! Helga will come around!" Gerald told Arnold, who looked at him with disgust.  
"Listen man, were going to be docking REALLY soon! All you have to do is say 'your sorry' to her, then everything will be a-okay! She'll be back to get her stiff. Listen to me man, I know what I'm talking about!" Arnold smiled a little at his best friend.   
"I guess your right Gerald." At that moment Helga came walking in.  
"Gerald, get your big butt out of here!" Helga yelled swinging her white fist at his face.  
"Uh, Arnold, I'm going to see what Phoebe is doing. You understand, right?" Gerald backed out of the room with his hands up in defense. Helga slammed the door behind him. She walked over to Arnold and stared him straight in the eye.  
"Well?" She demanded.   
"I guess, Helga, I-I-I'm s-s-s-orry......" Arnold stuttered fiddling with his four fingers.  
"Well, football head, I guess you really are."  
"How do you figure that?" Arnold said regretting what he said.   
"Well, you sturttered."  
"huh?"  
"Listen, Hart taught me something. He taught me, how to tell if you really love me or not." She said finally backing out of his face.  
"oh, I guess that makes sense." Arnold said looking away from her.   
"Then kiss me!" Helga whipped around starring at him again.   
"WHAT? What would that prove?" Arnold said backing away for a minute.  
"uh-huh. Thats what I thought." Helga walked away sadley.  
"What? what did you think?"  
"You don't love me." Helga said.  
"I-I...."  
just then Gerald and Phoebe came in.   
"There docking! I can see the Iffel Tower!"  
"Hey, didn't we have to go through France before we got to Paris?" Helga said.  
"You two were too busy going through your soap opera to see the beautiful land!" Gerald said.  
Helga scowled at everyone. She was in a BAD mood. She was tired of all this crap. She knew Arnold had no feelings for her. Or did he? She was so confused. She and everyone else packed in silence, only ruffles of the clothes broke all silence. Helga just wanted to scream. Scream her anger, scream her love, scream just to scream. She was tired of the vacation, luckily it was half way done. Finally the USS Turtle Dove docked. No more Carrey, no more Hart, no more Arthur. Just Helga, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, and Mariam. Mariam finally was seen. No one has seen her since they first left! Luckily Helga had packed her mothers clothes. They all got on there best clothes, and walked off the ship.   
"Thank Criminey that were not going back on there again!" Helga said after 20 minutes.  
But the adventure continues........ 


End file.
